The present invention relates to a compact electronic computer that can be connected to a keyboard and printer which are independent of the main computer. Therefore, the computer can be carried anywhere.
Conventionally, computer manufacturers produce compact electronic computers by integrally forming together the various devices normally detached from main electronic computers, thus making them portable. Despite their compact nature, do to the unit's variety of devices that are collectively integrated, operational convenience is not always satisfactory. Conversely, those computer units featuring satisfactory operational convenience are provided with devices independent of the main unit. These units, however, cannot easily be carried to desired places.
In addition, there are some conventional CRT display devices which in the angle of the display screen is adjustable. However, the angle adjustment mechanisms comprise a rotatable display part connected to the main unit using the friction between them causing angle adjustment to be performed by manually pushing or pulling the display part. As a result, the angle cannot be precisely adjusted by conventional means.
Furthermore, some conventional compact electronic computers provided with a liquid crystal display employ single light sources such as lamps for backlighting. Such a light-source cannot uniformly illuminate the surface of the liquid crystal display, resulting in poor visibility.